Effectively handling a mass-casualty incident is one of the greatest challenges a community's emergency medical system can face. Disasters disrupt the existing infrastructure, and If not well coordinated, lead to inefficient utilization of assets, and reduced effectiveness of the initial response. In disaster medicine triage, determining the number and location of victims relative to the location of available resources is crucial for maximizing rescue efforts. In the time it takes an incident commander to develop an accurate understanding of the scene, the situation can change many times over. To improve the identification and management of response assets in a mass-casualty incident, we propose DIORAMA - "Dynamic Information Collection and Resource Tracking Architecture for Disaster Management". DIORAMA will provide a real-time, scalable decision support framework using Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) technology to identify the location and status of the patients, responders, and emergency transport vehicles involved in mass casualty incidents. Information is transmitted to an Incident Commander at a remote location via satellite links. The combination of these components will result in the creation of a mobile, scalable tool that can be rapidly deployed at a disaster scene to enable an offsite commander to visualize the location and condition of the casualties as well as the available resources. In this project, the Multimedia Networks Laboratory at University of Massachusetts Amherst, under the direction of the PI, will collaborate with Drs. Nathanson, Burstein, and Ciottone (co-PIs) from Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center (BIDMC). Dr. Nathanson is the Director of Emergency Medicine Informatics at BIDMC and a faculty member of Harvard Medical School. Dr. Burstein is the Medical Director of the Emergency Preparedness and Response Program at the Massachusetts Department of Public Health and the Mass. State EMS Medical Director. He is the co-editor of Disaster Medicine, and an editor of the text Medical Response to Terrorism. Dr. Ciottone is the Director of the Division of Disaster Medicine at Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center, and has served as the Commander of a federal Disaster Medical Assistance Team.